Stuck in a Realm
by FiyaFli
Summary: Japan,was recently introduced to a medieval website and is now stuck inside the realm! Will he escape? And which one will he choose? America or England? WARNING: Yaoi,Ameripan, Asakiku, Fruk, etc.


Fantasy Realm.

_A/C: Hey guys! I am a newb to fanfiction but I loved reading fanfiction~! Some of them are so funny that I LMAO'd. This is about a FAKE realm on the internet, a new website that all of the countries are playing except Japan and gets...hooked lol. I hope you review and I also hope you review :U. Please excuse me for my grammar/spelling, English is not my first language. This is in Japan's POV. The pairing is Ameripan, JapanxEngland, EnglandxFrance, and etc._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia is not mind, and the characters are not mine. It belongs to Himeruya Hidekaz. Fantasy Realm is not real, so don't even bother typing 'Fantasy Realm' on google. If it is real then damn O_o? _

_Warning: Yaoi, or soft yaoi. Human personifications, and blood as well._

Chapter 1

**The Emerald Eyeball**

I was fascinated at how America's body shifted side to side to take a glance at what Arthur was doing. I was going to ask what America was doing but it would be a hassle to just interrupt him from playing his 'games' on his computer. I kept on staring at the screen, my eyes looked as if it was hypnotized and my body stood still as a plain statue. My head tilted side to side and approached the American slowly. He caught sight how I leaned forward to take a better look at his website and he grinned.

"Yo Kiku! I have this real cool website and I thought I would invite you to join! I think you would get bored to just stare at the screen like some zombie or something."

"Website? Like a role playing game?"

Role playing was what I had secretly loved to dream doing, and I still do. Role play games are the next best thing. Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, Catherine, and more of my sellers were what I loved to play. I dislike playing horror games and I also dislike playing horror American games since it makes me almost had a heart attack, or what America would say 'shit bricks'. Even on Minecraft, I thought it was a peaceful game and mined my way in a cave when I had saw a man with pure white eyes and a bright blue shirt trying to chase me down. I had fainted. American games always creep my soul out of my heart.

I waited for America to answer as his grin grew wider. "Yes dude! I know you like role play so I wanted to invite you!" He pointed to the URL and I nodded, memorizing the link. Alfred hopped up and down like he was with a pogo stick and I silently watched him. "Well, I will join. But we are here to talk about how the earthquake effected and how..." Alfred picked up his glasses that was hanging from the bridge of his nose and sighed. Sometimes America acted like a seven year old playing Mario. Alfred turned off his computer and hopped to his scarlet leather couch. I quietly sat next to America as I hung my head-it looked as if I was inspecting his hazel carpet. I sighed, my eyes darting at America's perfect yet pale face. America was playing with his fingers as we had an awkward silence. I hesitated to speak up first but instead I had stared at America's furnishing. There was a brown cartoon squirrel on top of his cramped closet and I studied how messy and dirty his room looked. He could of least tidied up his room for a guest. Finally America had spoken.

"Are you still alright?"

I nodded, looking at his carpet once more. He had a tiny smile. It looks like America is urging himself to keep calm and play with his video games but he is trying his best I must admit. My eyes still stared at the carpet, trying hard to not look at his face.

"Oh fuck. This is boring. Want to play fantasyrealm?"

" Fantasy realm..?"

"That online game I was playing!"

My head bobbed up and down. I could of reminded him that we were discussing about future plans on what to do if I had been hurt again but it would ruin him even more. After that earthquake I felt more weak and America, China, Greece, and all the other countries tried to cheer me up when I was in the hospital. My eyes followed his cursor, he lifted a futon leather chair that was hiding from a pile of his used up clothes and pushed it in front of his computer. "Aha!" He smiled when he had pointed to two seats at the screen. One was a wheelie chair that made me annoyed when he drove 360 degrees three times while I stopped him with my hand and sometimes he would rotate 180 degrees to the right and rotate to the left until I warned him to stop. America is really annoying...England had a hard time with him as well, caring him like a brother.

"I'm making an account for you!"

I paused, making one..? I shook my head and told him I was busy. I shouldn't make America stressed while he made the account. As a response, the American busted with laughter. I pretended to laugh with him as well but didn't understand his joke. When he was busy, I stared out of the window. American weather is so strange-it is summer in America, the AC was fuming in the air, the bright flowers bloomed in summer-how I wish I would live in America. He looked over me as I quickly turned around at the screen, pretending to pay no attention to his face.

"What occupation do you want dude?"

"Occupation?"

"Totally! It's like, what job you want. A wizard, knight, priest, magician, merchant, you know."

Is the genre fantasy? Of course dumbass, the URL is fantasyrealm but there were so many occupation to choose from, my eyes soon got dizzy and wanted to rest but I forced myself to keep staring at the screen. A knight has too much power, a wizard and a magician- Kiku wasn't that good with spells, it would fit Arthur more. I wasn't in to selling objects I find in locations so I picked priest. I would want to be a _mikos_. I blurted out what I had wanted to be, it would be a risky task but I would enjoy doing the job. Why am I more interested in this website? It's just another fantasy RPG.

"But you won't get to marry,dude!"

I raised my left eyebrow, why would I be depressed on not getting married? I wasn't Belarus, and I didn't really care for love life. I quietly shook my head and blew a heavy sigh.

"Are you married?"

I inquired the American. He looked almost embarrassed to admit his answer and strangely laughed as quiet as the air conditioner.

"...I um...no.."

" Well America-san. I am also confused about this website. It has a lot of stuff on it."

Lots of stuff on it? Now I sounded like a foreign retard. That's a great way to continue the conversation. But it was true, it has so many American words but I understood American-a little, I am still not used to English language because I had used Japanese for a lot in my life and some Chinese but it's like I learn more American by him. Alfred turns to me, he snickers but burst to a crackle of laughter. The American thinks everything is rather hilarious.

"Not at all! This is the terms and whatever shit. You just have to click the 'I agree' button and continue on with the next page."

"Don't you have to read it?"

"That's for nerds!"

Remind me to just ignore the fine print and suddenly click the agree button when I register. America has lots of handful advice. " There it is! You're username is the name you have so it's Kiku Honda! I invited lots of countries over to fantasyrealm to play by e-mail! Korea also invited tons of countries!" K-Korea? Why would he play this website? I understand since he likes role play but I would think he wouldn't touch the internet. When the time had passed, I forgot about the time I had lost. When my eyes darted at the time, I was late. My curfew was late, once again. My palms suddenly grasp my dark green jacket and my cellphone to not even notice the time! America looked confused but figured why I was rushing.

"I'm truly sorry America-san but I have to go to my home!"

He smiled after I was hurrying like a housewife. I didn't realize the time and since American time was different from Japan, I knew it would of been night time. I wonder if Alfred-san would forgive me. I keep talking how I'm late and how I was sorry and apologized to him but suddenly my eyes were wide open. He placed his lips to my small nose and smiled. It had felt like an angel's kiss as I closed my eyes, I blushed beet red and paused. When he had stopped, I bowed him quickly before applying my boots. I should of worn some light attire but I didn't know that he had summer here. It was a long time to go to America but it was worth it. America hugged my waists before saying his last goodbye to me.

I rested my faint head in my large pillow. I thought about the website he had told me, it wouldn't mind to check on it but it was midnight and I had to rest. At the airplane I felt like I was fucked and wanted to lay my head on something but the window had hurt my right side of my head. It felt alone with nobody here to accompany me, I missed talking to America. I would still contact, or play with him next week but I couldn't wait long. The website was a great way to chat with Alfred since it had a chat bar. I thought more about the website and sighed. I couldn't sleep and all I could ever think is America, I wish he would be gone so I would sleep correctly. I tossed my legs and my body shifted-I still couldn't sleep.

When morning had rose my eyes slowly woke up. I had a headache and it felt large. My feet dragged to the bathroom and saw myself from the mirror. What America would say I looked 'fucked up' but he would just say I would look adorable with my messy jet black hair and some bags under my eyes. I couldn't concentrate on sleeping, I wasn't much of an insomniac but there were some stress that kept piling up on my mind. I won't think about it...I won't think about it...I won't think about it...as I lifted the tube of my Japanese tooth paste I wanted to scoot myself back to sleep and rest with Pochi. When I had finished my breakfast I stared at my boring window which wasn't that much with energy. I grabbed a blanket and remembered the website he gave me.

Should I...?

When I picked my body up to register my name-I needed the password. The password? I typed in my username (KikuHonda) but Alfred didn't tell me my password. I tried a several times, I wanted to call America but he would be sleeping by now.

'Sushi' ...wrong.

'Kiku'...wrong.

'hamburger'...still wrong.

What would America type in? A rock hit on my head and I realized what his password was! It's the passwords where I should remembered that he had set up my account. I hesitated to type it because I had no knowledge in the internet but when I had entered the characters, the home page was entered with words written 'Welcome back KikuHonda'. I smile quietly-still thinking about my password. I didn't want to write it down since it's in my heart...inside my heart.

I clicked a large red button that directed 'play'. I find that America was online, I smiled. When I had joined he had instantly sent me a message.

AlfredJones::" WOW! You finally are here! How cool!"

KikuHonda::"Thank you, I'm sorry I made you stay up America-san."

ArthurKirkland::"Hi Kiku."

Who was he? The name was 'ArthurKirkland'. Arthur? I saw him playing with America yesterday and it seems America had won.

KikuHonda::"Hello England. Where are you?"

AlfredJones::"Oh we're both at the creek~!"

KikuHonda::"C-creek? Where? I'm so sorry. I should of known where the map is."

ArthurKirkland::"It's at the bottom left. It's rather okay, we all felt kind of scared but I'm...glad to find you here."

AlfredJones:: "I'm more glad!"

FrancisBonnefoy entered.

FrancisBonnefoy:: "I had another nightmare about Germany's dogs again! Le gasp! Japan~"

KikuHonda:: "Konnichiwa France-san."

I clicked the map and entered the creek, it was a green lake with seaweed bundles and there was three familiar faces. One avatar was a a man with knight armor and a red seal but with the glasses and the blonde hair, it was Alfred alright. The other one was a man with a lavender clock and blonde hair, there was huge eyebrows on him that signature Arthur. The other was a man with curly hair down to the shoulders and flashy bright colors-it fitted to be France's avatar. I didn't see that I wore a pink dress but my hair looked strangely like my hair. I was upset how America made me cross dress. France was the first one to respond.

FrancisBonnefoy:: "Nice dress *holds it in*"

ArthurKirkland:: "Shut up France!"

AlfredJones:: "I'm sorry Japan LOL. I just had to!"

ArthurKirkland:: "How dare you!"

KikuHonda:: "It's alright America."

I can see that he's playing with my kind soul and it is embarrassing but I won't complain. I saw the American run in circles three times, what is he doing? France was virtually laughing.

ArthurKirkland:: "Ok, what the fuck are you doing America?"

FrancisBonnefoy:: "You make moi want to run in circles :P."

AlfredJones:: "Hey Japan, do u want to join my group? :D."

ArthurKirkland:: "Stop stealing Japan away from me! I was going to say that!"

FrancisBonnefoy:: "Why are you more in to Japan then me? "

ArthurKirkland:: "I'm-I'm not! I care about you too!"

I snickered with France and England fighting. It was always what they do. I typed in 'sure', it wouldn't be so bad to join?

AlfredJones:: "Now I have to change my group name."

FrancisBonnefoy:: "I liked the name 'Blonde Nations' :("

ArthurKirkland:: "...I hated that name..."

FrancisBonnefoy:: "How about 'Blondie Blow job' ;)?"

I silently cackle in my head. It seems England challenged France to a duel, it was pretty quick and tense but Arthur had won. I realize that there was an eye studying me. It was on top of the website. I ignored it but the eyeball grew larger every second.

KikuHonda:: "I see an eyeball at the top of the page...is that built in the website?"

AlfredJones:: "What are u talking a-OMG! AN EYEBALL!"

FrancisBonnefoy:: "Le fuck? The eyeball's bigger?"

AlfredJones:: "Why the hell is it larger..?"

The emerald green eyeball glared right in my soul, I wanted to log out but it denied my access to do so. My heart skipped and my eyes grew larger. The eyeball reached inside-trying to tell me something was wrong. It beamed in my eyes and I felt like I went to another portal...or a dimension. Where am I? All I saw was a flashing bright light in my eyes like a blinding sun in the depths of my inner eyes. It strained a bit but wasn't serious.

Just when I had fell, America had fallen on _top_ of me. It had felt my bones were crushed but it isn't because people believe he's 'fat' but I prefer him muscular-not that I like it if he has muscles or not. Alfred chuckled a bit, I blushed-looking away. I didn't stare at his eyes-that would make me blush more...Arthur walked up to Alfred and shoved him away. It wasn't that he was jealous of Alfred, he wanted to spend more time with me instead. Alfred picked me up and smiled. Arthur bumped in, forcing himself to act friendly towards me.

"Were you OK with that bad wolf on top of you?"

"_Hai_."

"Dude! It wasn't my fault! It was that I magically _fell_ on him. Which was a gift beyond the heavens!" The American tried to praise me but looked more like a Norman doing it. I smiled as he smiled back. Arthur examined me and him.

"He must of weighed a ton of pounds!"

I had giggled, Arthur looks like he had accomplished something in his life-maybe making me laugh. "I would love to flirt with Japan and all, but we are le **stuck **in fantasy realm!" For once, Francis sounded serious-and he looked pretty angry. Maybe because since England and France was boyfriends together and France somehow knew that England liked me more then him. I nodded with him on agreement. I didn't want to ruin France and England's relationship.

"You are no fun France!" America joked. Francis rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "We are at ze creek." He stated, looking around. It looked a lot like the creek. The same green seaweed which looked sickly vomit, the same infested lake which looked rather brown and empty trees that fill the area but not much leaves were bundled. A twig fell at my head. "You have a twig at you're hair." Arthur leaned at my face, his hands picked up the stick and blew my nose. My cheeks were hot, Francis groaned. If he wasn't boyfriends with England, he might enjoy it like Hungary. Maybe nosebleed but he didn't. There was a loud rustle in the right of Francis. We turned our heads to the right and see two short horns pop in the bushes.

Alfred pretended to be scared and grasped his palms, tightening my dress (I almost forgot America made my avatar) and whimpering. I tilted my head to his left broad shoulder to calm him down. France hugged Arthur tight, Arthur blushed red and pushed Francis away. Alfred took out his flashlight out of his inventory and beamed at the monster. The monster came out as Francis screamed...like a girl. It seems he was really scared rather then Alfred who was faking it. The monster was goblin Sealand. Peter was grinning and laughed.

"It seems like I'm real scary to you!" The small boy spat. He puffed out his chest to look like a brave broad sailor but failed in attempt. "Peter! Why won't you go home instead of playing this site? You are under aged." Arthur scolded Sealand. "But ENGLAAND, I'm a scary, brave, goblin now!" He stamped his right foot, acting quite spoiled. "Anyways..." Sealand continued. "Somehow I got stuck here last week, this is night time by now and you people need shelter! You can come to the shelter." The shelter? Arthur didn't believe how kind Sealand was and sighed. We all accepted as Peter pointed to a large mansion which didn't really look like a hotel-more like a villa.

When we had stepped in, there was a ruby red carpet which had shone in the dark, a large golden chandelier, fancy chairs which was embroidered with bright silver and a clerk that was hidden on a copper desk which looked like it was tidied in just an hour. "Oh how fancy! This is my kind of hotel!" Swooned the French man. "Hello. How may I help you?" The clerk was at a boring nasal monotone,wishing he would do more then helping people at a giant hotel.

"Yo ! I'm America, this cute little guy is Japan, the drooling blonde is France, the grumpy one is England. We would like rooms!" Alfred said with a gust of energy. "Make that two rooms, one for me and Japan. One for America and France." Spat the English man. He wouldn't want me taken away from the American. "What? How about me and you?" Complained Francis. I nodded a bit. "I just need some time to think about something else!" "France, just don't crawl in my skin or something OK?" Joked America. That made Francis giggle like a little girl. "I promise I won't _mon cher_." I headed upstairs as I observed the magnificent paintings which was bulky knights that was clobbering each other. Arthur heaved a heavy sigh and walked upstairs with me.

"I don't want to tell Francis..." he whispered in my right ear.

"Tell what?"

"That I like you more then him."

"I think he already knew that England."

"But why is so calm about this?' "Well, he doesn't want to break you're relationship with you and him so maybe he just doesn't care about it."

"But I'm...madly in love with you now.."

I stopped walking when his gentle whisper eased my mind. Repeating those eight words made me stop and think about how hurt Francis must have been if he had heard that. Arthur went to his room that was escorted by the clerk. I stopped and blushed, my face was in a deep shade of red and now I couldn't stop thinking what England could of said. _But I'm...madly in love with you now._ I tried to act like it was nothing but Alfred poked my back to make me turn around. He studied my face when I instantly covered it. "Don't fall for Iggy's evil spells! You have me-the hero to protect you!" Snorted the American. I bowed in front of him, still blushing.

"I'm so sorry American-san. _Gomen."_

Just then Francis had interrupted. "Please don't do anything to Arthur...anything disturbing _le Japon._" I bowed at the French man as well. "I am so sorry France. I will try not to do disturbing stuff." "If Arthur touches you, I'll kill him!" Smiled the American. I smiled back. When I had climbed up the mountains of stairs with Francis and Alfred, and had reached to the top I saw the clerk pointing to my room as I entered. Arthur was sitting on a green sofa that was decorated with little bright yellow petals, I examined the book he was reading. It was a big chapter book which shown a big bold letter written 'Don't You Know There's a War On?'. I shoved my eyes to take a better look but didn't notice that my face was almost close to England's like we were about to kiss.

He closed his book and stared straight at me. I blushed before looking away and stepping back. "Peter gave this book to me so I thought I might read it." I nodded, I didn't want to continue his conversation because that would make Francis unpleasant and I wanted to see what America was doing. I heard overjoyed laughter in the next room and a faint sound of "I win! I win! Hell yeah!" England noticed what America was screaming and rolled his heavy green eyes.

"Francis had a new game board that was imported in France and wanted to suck up on people."

"That must be interesting." I replied.

"I don't know why America's having fun. I was like in hell from playing it. But it's nice having you around in this boring little room."

I smiled, and bowed again. "How can we get out of here?" I inquired the English man. "I don't know. Peter's going to tell what had happened; let's just take a rest." My stomach cried, Arthur felt my belly as if I was pregnant and as I stared at his beautiful dark emerald eyes he looked up at me and blushed.

"You-you need dinner. Can I make food for you?"

"I-I don't think...I mean it's okay but...but I mean-"

He smiled, laughing to himself. I blushed red, looking down to the carpet and on my knees. "The medieval food isn't that bad. I know people don't appreciate my food, especially that frog." I shook my head, urging to try it. "I'll try you're food Arthur-san! I will try anything! Please forgive me." I have a tendency to always forgive people and use my words in a kind approach. Suddenly, Arthur had a glint of sparkles in his eyes. They were filled with passion and hope.

"I'll get right on it! I promise I'll try my best and create wonderful food for you!"

He ran to the kitchen and began cooking. I stood up and walked silently to the bathroom. When I had entered, it was rather strange. There was a wooden toilet and a old trip lever which looked like it was used for curtains. Thank god there was some tissue at the sink. When I flushed, I walked out and slipped on a hard rock. The rock turns out to be a burnt scone, I fell on the wooden chair, my head began to bleed. I moaned silently when Arthur heard the loud thump as he quickly ran to me. His eyes was already with tears.

"I'm sorry Kiku! I didn't know my scones were like that!"

He took a large package of towels, all I felt was pain and a blur. The chair was rock hard solid, I collapsed to the carpet, red stains of dark blood on the floor. Arthur pulled out the towel as the towel touched my head. England cried even more, his eyes were leaked and all he could think about is me. I had a headache and moaned even louder but forced myself to stop.

"It's-it's okay Arthur. It was my fault for tripping. I didn't see the scone and I was-"

"No! It wasn't you're bloody fault. It was my fault! I'm fucked up, I'm so sorry. I wish I can do something to help...I'm such an idiot."

He cried even more, a river of salty tears. I wouldn't want Arthur to worry about me. " It's not a problem Arthur. It wasn't my attention to see the burnt scone and I-" My mouth closed when lips entered inside my lips, Arthur pressed his gentle lips to mines and I had stopped talking. My pain healed quickly and he had stopped crying. I remembered about what Francis had said.

"_**Please don't do anything to Arthur...anything disturbing le Japon. "**_

__ I backed away and breathed for air. "I'm so sorry England, you are having an affair with Francis." I spoke quietly, my eyes focused on my hands. I felt wrappings on my head and sighed. Why would Arthur do this to me? I'm not special. Arthur took one cooked scone and bit one edge, when he had finished swallowing down, the gentleman smiled. "Francis and I...well you see, Francis is a dirty cheater as well. I dislike him since he was the one who had forced me to sign the marriage contract. I did and … I just want to break up with him. I remember when we were little we were still enemies, we still are. So why even be friends? You are different Japan. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Wouldn't mind...so it would be a secret-or maybe even a lie. I slowly nodded. He took out his hand to share his scones with me. I nibbled a piece, it was pretty good but quite bland. I didn't care what others say, he was a good cook...but burns most of his food. There was a king sized mattress laying in front of us. I bowed and grabbed my blankets to the sofa.

"I'm sorry England. You can have the bed. I will be sleeping in the couch."

"No no! Take my bed, that's what a pure gentleman does."

"But-how about..."

"How about we sleep together? I'm sure America and France are sleeping together."

I blushed, covering my cheeks and nodding quickly. I have never slept with another person...especially a man! When he had flickered the lights, I huddled to the wall. Arthur hugged my waists, never letting me go. I think he enjoys it. "Good night Arthur." He mumbled something but I didn't hear him. I could feel Arthur's hot breath down my neck, I thought about happy thoughts and counted sheep by sheep jumping over a brick wall. Just then I heard a loud racket at the middle of the night. Who was there?

_A/N: This chapter is England/Japan time~ well Japan and America in the start but since my friend converted me to England and Japan I might write like a triangle. My OTP is France and England but in the end you might be shocked. Well please review~!_


End file.
